Aris Bloodborn
Ariannes "Aris" Bloodborn is a son of Phobos, the Greek God of Fear. He is a delinquent to some, a role model to others, but one thing for sure: he's a trickster. Appearance Aris has spiky hair dyed a bright pink-to-purple ombre, sticking out like a forest. His eyes are very peculiar, going to a black-to-dark-grey-to-white gradient. He only knows one other student with eyes like his, and that's his roommate (and paternal cousin). He's caucasian. He mainly wears black leather jackets and pants (or black jeans), colorful graphic tees, and colorful graphic shoes. He has a special pair of shoes which have Rivertale ''graphics of Cheryl Blossom that glow in the dark. He also has his cream-colored backpack, which has nerdy references from video games, anime and live-action written in highlighters. Personality Aris is unpredictable, violent, and a snarky chameleon. He can also be a loveable geek who's every Tumblrina's dream boy. It depends on who you are and the day. His wacky exterior makes him an enigma of sorts. You don't know who he really is as a person. His real self is a very self-conscious, anxious kid who keeps himself calm through his cats and nerdy interests. Backstory 'Ariannes Bloodborn 'was born to 'Leslie Hornett-Smith, 'wife of 'Marszelius Roman Smith, 'leader of the cult Mignosymyne and 'Phobos, 'the Greek God of Terror. His birth name was Ariannes Smith. His birth date is December 1, 2001. Phobos changed his birth name to Bloodborn, the surname all Phobos's children are given. His mother reportedly went insane after discovering the true identity of his father, resulting in her trying to drown him when he was three years old. But Phobos decided that she is insane and shouldn't be in custody of a child, so he was taken to Phobos's temple. He spent the rest of his childhood with '''Margo Estevez', his caretaker. He considers her his mother. Those were very happy years with Margo. He has no memories of his birth parents, except for one: the day he almost drowned. Margo is technically his half-sister, since they are both children of Phobos. Margo gifted him Taffy Glitter for his tenth birthday and Shane Smerkle-Werkle for his twelfth birthday. When the Mythology Program started, Margo decided he should have some public school experience and ''she was just too tired of homeschooling him. He illegally brought his cats with him to the Mythology program. He decided to be a Rebel because it seemed cool, ''not because he disliked his destiny; he doesn't really care for it. Sylvester Terror being his roommate honestly sucks for Aris, because Sylvester is the biggest neat freak in Neatfreakville. It's a pain to be with Mr. Perfectionist for half of the day. Aris mainly prefers to hang out with his cats and call Margo. He doesn't talk much with Phobos, who is too busy doing god duties. Honestly, he wishes Phobos to at least spend a week with him, since they get along fine. Relationships Margo Estevez - His caretaker since he was three years old. He considers her his mother and she treats him like her own son. He calls her every weekend because he has no close friends truly, many acquaintances yes. 'Phobos '- He is rather distant to Phobos. Not because of anything bad, just Phobos is too busy to be around any of his demigod children. 'Sylvester Terror '- They annoy each other all the time because of their many contrasting traits but Aris doesn't hate him. Hell, he kind of wishes he'd be closer to Sylvester since he's his roommate and all but he just can't do it. Trivia * Aris painted his entire dorm brick red, which made Sylvester try to throw a brick at his face. * His favorite television show is Rivertale. Yes, he is into high school stuff. *Aris is a male Greek name which is associated with the Greek word "are" which refers to ruin and the Greek word "ara" referring to the battle and the fight. Aris is also a modern spelling of Ares, the Greek God of War. Bloodborn is a portmanteau of the English words "blood" and "born", meaning "born of blood". Ariannes is derived from the Italian female name Arianna which means "very holy". Smith is an English surname that was given to blacksmiths. It is also similar to the female French name Arianne, which means "very holy/devout." *He is lactose intolerant. Category:Males Category:Phobos Category:Greek Mythology Category:Work in Progress Category:Rebels Category:Kallenaiden2134's OCs